Stupid Accidents
by kradnohikari
Summary: Entering the hideout was like entering a battlefield that day. The injury though wasn't sustained by Jak though, but yet by the last person he suspected. Slash/Yaoi! Jak/Torn!


**Disclaimer- **I don't own them.

**Warnings- **Some blood, Slash/Yaoi, some kissing, AUish

**Pairing- **Jak/Torn

Oh my... It has been a long time since I have done anything in this fandom. I missed it so I wrote this when I decided to take on a prompt challenge. I still love my Jak and Torn so I worked with them again. It has been a while since I have picked up the games so it might be a little rough. It is on the shorter side as well, but I like it. I think that is all I have to say in my rambling. Enjoy!

This is set in Jak II somewhere...

* * *

The blonde elf took a deep breath, looking at the door before him. This was going to be interesting Torn had been pretty pissed the last time he had come to the hideout and he wasn't sure if he wanted to test the Underground leader's patience. His blue gaze looked to his friend, earning himself a shrug, before he decided to get it over with. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped forward the door opening up before him, before he stepped into the area. "Torn?" He called out, not seeing the familiar tattooed leader. Daxter jumped off his perch, landing on the table, looking around. "Maybe he's finally decided to get some fresh air Buddy?" He offered, pacing the length of the table, his tail flicking behind him slowly.

Jak didn't believe that for a second, turning to look at his friend he offered him a look, before moving past the table and to the back area. He heard something going on in the back. "Torn?" He tried again, his pointed ears twitching, trying to find a sound that could lead him in the right direction. There was a hiss and though it was slight, it was enough to have him moving in that direction.

"_Oh going after the annoying ex- Krimzon guard again. Explain to me again why you love him so much Jackie boy?" _Dark asked from the recess he was currently trapped inside. His host was annoying him with the way he cared for the leader of the ridiculous resistance force.

The hero pushed the darkness' words out of his mind, biting back the growl that threatened to escape his lips as he saw what was before him. The smell blood was on the air and he knew that well, as he ran forward and knelt down before the tattooed man. "What happened?" He wasn't what else to say. The man was a mess of wounds; it looked like he had gone to a battlefield or went head to head with the claws of his darker half and survived.

"Nothing." Pain was spreading quickly, the fall had done a lot of damage, more then he wanted to admit. A hiss emerged from his throats as he pressed the green eco to the wound, feeling it close up slowly. He would still need to rest though. He leaned back, cot he was using creaking underneath him. "Did you do the mission?" He asked, opening a hue to look at the young warrior.

He was about to nod his head, before the blonde remembered that not everyone could read him as well as Daxter. "Yeah." His gruff voice cut through the air as he grabbed some of the eco and placed it on another wound that was bleeding a lot more then he liked. "So who hit you with all of this?" He tried again, the worry seeping into his voice, despite his ability to stop it.

He knew that Torn wouldn't want pity or any sympathy and he had just given him one of those by worrying about him. He tensed, before pulling his hand away, finding it stopped by a tattooed one. "We need to get you cleaned up and then I'll go out on whatever mission I need to do." He offered, looking down as he grabbed another handful of the healing substance and placed it against another wound. He watched it sink into the flesh, the wound disappearing, leaving nothing, but a small scar.

The red head watched the other, a smirk spreading across his face. "Like you'd do that. I fell. I went to get some information and was ambushed along the way. I jumped off a building in order to make it out." He offered, using his other hand to force the other to look at him, as he leaned forward and brought his lover into a kiss. "Now get me patched up." He demanded, yawning, letting his masks fall like they normally did around the hero.

The blonde laughed softly, before leaning forward, nodding his head. "I think I can do that." He offered, grabbing more of the substance and slathering it against the other's body, watching the wounds close before him. "Next time you fall off of a ledge, make sure you don't almost kill yourself." He offered, returning the kiss himself, before he stood up and walked back into the room with Daxter.

Torn just let him go, laughing softly. "Yeah right." He looked at his body, before changing him clothing. It didn't take him long to go out to see the wonder pair. "Stop touching my things rodent." He warned, grabbing his blade as he slammed it into the table right where the ottsel had been before.

He tried to let the fact that his body was aching and he was tired push him back as he leaned forward on his table, his legs crossing underneath him. He placed his forefinger right next to the dagger. "I need you to go here and help out the Underground there. You'll know what to do when you get there. Stay safe and alive until then." He growled out, unable to stem the worry that crawled into his body He knew Jak could get the job down, but still he had to wonder if he would make a mistake somewhere along the line.

Closing his hues, he rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Go." He shooed them off, before grabbing his dagger, sheathing it. Turning, he started to walk into the back room, needing to lie down and rest for a while, a long while.

"Come on Daxter." The blonde waved for his friend to come with him, as he started out, looking back once more, before leaving. He had to take on the enemy so that this town would be safe. His lover would be okay and could wait until he returned.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
